gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gerald McReary
Gerald "Gerry" McReary (1973 - ?) , es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Es uno de los Hermanos McReary junto con Packie, Kate, Derrick y Francis McReary. Es adicto a la cocaína, y es el hermano más duro de todos. Al principio no confiaba en Niko Bellic, pero tras mostrarle de lo que era capaz confió en él para secuestrar a la hija de Ancelotti. Al final acaba encarcelado y no sabemos nada más de él. El LCPD lo busca por chantaje e intimidación, y fue detenido por agresión, robo mayor, robo a mano armada, asociación delictiva para extorsionar y fraude en carreras de perros. Descripción Gerry es el personaje más alto que ha aparecido en la saga, midiendo alrededor de los dos metros. Es un tanto robusto y musculoso. Tiene 35 años de edad y su ascendencia es irlandesa. Su cabello es pelirrojo, con barba y bigotes largos. Tiene ojos verdes y la nariz grande. En sus tiempos de libertad, Gerry viste unos jeans azules y un anorak verde claro con bordes oscuros. Cuando es arrestado, lo reemplaza por el traje naranja de la prisión, que tiene el número N°7142858. Respecto a la personalidad, Gerry es una persona inteligente y reflexiva, el único de los hermanos McReary que piensa así. Sin embargo, tiene debilidad por el alcohol y tiende a cometer crímenes delante de la policía, ganándose el arresto. No confía en los extraños hasta un tiempo después, ya que ha sido muy traicionado en el pasado. Según su hermano Packie, se casó 3 veces. Historia GTA IV Liberty City, 2008 Conociendo a Gerry Niko Bellic comienza a trabajar para Patrick McReary, el hermano de Gerry, y uno de los líderes de la Organización criminal McReary. Tras un tiempo, ambos acuerdan realizar un atraco a un banco, con la ayuda de Michael Keane y otro hermano, Derrick McReary. Debido a sus problemas con la policía y a su alcoholismo, Gerry ya no puede liderar bien la banda y se mantiene encerrado en su casa, paranoico y solitario. Por lo tanto, confía muy poco en la gente nueva y no se fía de Niko. Packie convence a Gerry de contratarlo, ya que es muy eficaz y es leal a su familia. Gerry acepta, pero mira muy mal a Niko y se mantiene apartado. Más tarde, Gerry telefonea a Niko, y le pide que vaya a verlo a su casa, donde se encuentra recluido. ThreeLeafClover1.png|Gerry discutiendo con Packie y Derrick. Niko en la casa McReary.png|La llegada de Niko. Three Leaf Clover 2.png|Las advertencias de Gerry. La conspiración contra Ancelotti En la casa, Gerry invita a Niko a tomar whisky, pero este lo rechaza. Mientras Gerry bebe hasta hartarse, le explica a Niko que Anthony Spoleto, apodado Tony Black, está haciendo planes con los albaneses, y se han conectado con la mafia de Black, la Familia Ancelotti, que está en contra de la familia para la que los McReary trabajan, los Pegorino. Gerry, que tiene gran habilidad como estratega, traza un plan para matar a Black y que acusen a los albaneses. Niko deberá colocar una bomba de vehículo en el coche de Black durante una reunión con los albaneses, y eso causará una guerra entre ellos. Una vez que Niko obtiene la bomba, le pregunta a Gerry por teléfono por qué no lo hace él, a lo que Gerry contesta que la policía lo persigue, y que él no está alcoholizado. Niko coloca la bomba y mata a Black, pero Gerry le dice que el plan, al parecer, no está completo, y que vuelva a la casa para hablar con él. ASLTW cinemática 1.png|Gerry hablando con Niko sobre su plan contra Ancelotti. ASLTW cinemática 2.png|Gerry hablando sobre Anthony Spoleto y la bomba. ASLTW cinemática 3.png|Las órdenes para Niko. La investigación de Garone Niko vuelve a la casa de Gerry y sus hermanos y encuentra a Kate, la hermana de Gerry, con la que tiene una relación. Niko y Kate conversan brevemente con Maureen, la madre de los hermanos, que está muy triste con su vida. Gerry los interrumpe y, una vez que queda a solas con Niko, le dice que él es la persona que necesita para la fase dos de su plan. Al parecer, un miembro de los Ancelotti, Frankie Garone, sospecha que el asesinato de Black no fue culpa de los albaneses, por lo que pueden usarlo para reforzar las sospechas. Gerry le muestra a Niko el cuerpo de un albanés caído, metido en el congelador de la casa, y le explica su plan: Niko usará las ropas y la motocicleta de ese hombre y, con un casco cubriéndole el rostro, irá a matar a Garone, haciendo que a los Ancelotti no les quede ninguna duda de la culpabilidad de los albaneses. Niko persigue a Garone y lo ejecuta en plena calle. Sin embargo, Gerry está triste, pues sabe que pronto lo arrestarán y le pide a Niko que, en caso de que sea arrestado, cuide de sus hermanos, Niko se lo promete. I need your clothes , your boots , and your motorcycle 2.png|Gerry explicándole a Niko sobre Frankie Garone. I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle.PNG|Niko y Gerry mirando el congelador. I need your clothes , your boots , and your motorcycle 3.png|El miembro caído de los albaneses. Arresto Poco tiempo después, Niko elige entre matar a Derrick McReary o a Francis McReary, ya que cada uno lo ha enviado a matar al otro. Una vez efectuada la decisión, sea cual sea, Niko recibe una llamada de Packie, invitándolo al funeral y diciéndole, de paso, que han detenido a Gerry y lo han enviado al Centro Penitenciario Alderney, bajo el cargo de crimen organizado y robo de coches. Niko se entristece. Más tarde, recibe una llamada desde la cárcel, que resulta ser de Gerry. Gerry le informa a Niko que lo ha puesto en la lista de visitantes en la prisión, y que tiene que hablar con él. El secuestro de Gracie Una vez Gerry en la cárcel, Niko va a visitarle. Gerry tiene algo entre manos, pero no puede hablar por los teléfonos controlados de la cárcel, así que le recomienda llamar a Packie. Al parecer, Gerry quiere secuestrar a Gracie Ancelotti, la hija de Don Giovanni Ancelotti, para vengarse de ellos, y de paso recuperar los diamantes que Ray Boccino nos encomendó buscar, que están en posesión de los Ancelotti. Para ello, Niko se acerca al cibercafé más cercano. Al parecer, Gracie está vendiendo su coche, un Feltzer rosa, en AutoEroticar. Cuando concretan la cita, Niko la llama para probar el coche. Una vez haiga probado el coche, comenzará el secuestro. Después de dar algunos problemas, Niko le da un puñetazo a Gracie y la deja inconsciente. Una vez allí la cogen y la dejan en el piso franco. I'll Take Her... 2.png|Gerry hablando sobre su arresto con Niko. I'll Take Her... 2.png|Gerry pidiéndole a Niko un "favor de redención". I'll Take Her... 4.png|Gerry diciéndole a Niko que llame a Packie. Las fotos thumb|200px|El problema con [[Giovanni Ancelotti|Ancelotti.]] A pesar del secuestro, Giovanni Ancelotti no cree que Gracie haya sido secuestrada, y piensa que está de fiesta con un maromo. Gerry le pide a Packie que llame a Niko y le informe. Packie envía a Niko a golpear a Gracie hasta que dé la cara y, una vez ocurra esto, fotografiarla y enviarles la foto. Al final, Ancelotti se cree lo del secuestro, pero no planea pagar. El traslado de Gracie Niko vuelve al Centro Penitenciario, ya que Packie le envió un mensaje urgente. Gerry le cuenta una historia alterada de la situación, pero Niko capta lo esencial, ya que los guardias de la prisión los vigilan. De alguna forma, los Ancelotti descubrieron donde tienen a Gracie. La única forma de evitar un ataque sorpresa es que Niko la traslade. Niko y Gordon se las arreglan para meter a Gracie en el maletero de un coche y llevarla a otro piso franco, donde Packie en persona se ocupa de ella. She's A Keeper 2.png|Gerry hablando en clave con Niko. She's A Keeper 3.png|El problema con Gracie. She's A Keeper 4.png|Gerry apresurando a Niko. Final Más tarde, Niko vuelve por última vez al Centro Penitenciario. Allí, Gerry le dice a Niko, como siempre en clave, que Ancelotti ha decidido aceptar las condiciones del trato, y Gay Tony y Luis Fernando López llevarán los diamantes al punto de encuentro, para que ellos hagan su parte y devuelvan a Gracie. Niko se marcha y Gerry queda melancólico. Gerry ha asumido que su condena es perpetua, y que jamás saldrá de la cárcel. El trato marcha bien, hasta que Ray Bulgarin y sus secuaces interrumpen para matar a Luis, Tony, Packie y Niko, y quitarles los diamantes. Los diamantes desaparecen más tarde, y Niko y Packie quedan mal por eso. A partir de ahí, no se vuelve a hablar de Gerry en la historia. DaaGBF1.PNG|Las noticias. DaaGBF5.PNG|Ancelotti ha aceptado el rescate. DaaGBF3.PNG|Pero Gerry no será liberado. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and the Damned Liberty City, 2008 La huida En la última misión de este juego, tras matar a Billy, Johnny huirá del Centro Penitenciario Alderney junto a Clay y Terry. A la salida de la prisión se ve a un hombre gritando: ¡LIBERTAD!, escapando de la prisión. Tiene cierto parecido a Gerry, y muchos jugadores afirman que lo es, pero no hay nada confirmado. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 La persecución En la persecución en helicóptero a Packie McReary, Tony menciona algunos detalles de Packie, y de su familia, incluyendo a Gerry. Luis bromea acerca de si serían los irlandeses que atracaron el Liberty City Bank y le tomaron como rehén, cuando, en realidad, fue la Familia McReary la responsable. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Curiosidades *Gerald es posiblemente el jefe hombre mas alto. Puede que mida 1.90m, o podria llegar a los 2m. *Al igual que Elizabeta Torres, se casó 3 veces. *Gerald es el convicto N°7142858. *Gerald es el McReary que más misiones encomendará a Niko. *Gerald es el único personaje que, tome la decisión que tome el jugador, no morirá jamás. Derrick, aunque se elija matar a Francis, morirá un tiempo después. Francis puede no morir, pero está sujeto a las decisiones del jugador. Kate morirá tiroteada si se elige la opción venganza, y Packie puede morir en algunos de los atracos realizados con Michael De Santa y su equipo. *Después de que Gerald sea encarcelado, a veces cuando salgas con Patrick McReary el a veces nos esperara frente de la penitenciaria, lo cual indica que fue a visitar a Gerald. *Curiosamente, Johnny Klebitz causa una fuga de prisioneros en la penitenciaria en la mision Get Lost, pero aunque Gerry ya este arrestado, el no escapara, posiblemente un fallo en los creadores, o simplemente Gerald no quiso salir. *Es uno de los cuatro personajes con un traje de prisionero; siendo detrás de 8-Ball, Claude Speed, Salvatore Leone y Billy Grey. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Harboring a Grudge *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *Late Checkout *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *Blood Brothers *Undertaker *Bryce's Infernus *I'll Take Her... *...I'll Take Her *Ransom *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Ladie's Night de:Gerald McReary en:Gerald McReary fr:Gerald McReary nl:Gerald McReary pl:Gerald McReary Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV